


habitation infiltration (podfic)

by Chibifukurou



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: Podfic of habitation infiltration bygalwednesday, silentwalrus, skellerbvvtSummary:Conning your way into cohabitation: a primer and how-to guide by S.G. Rogers





	habitation infiltration (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [habitation infiltration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114126) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday), [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus), [skellerbvvt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellerbvvt/pseuds/skellerbvvt). 



> This is quickly done because my friends are a bad influence on me and Sam comes off more southern than he is, because my accent comes through when I am trying not to laugh.

habitation infiltration  
galwednesday, silentwalrus, skellerbvvt  
Summary:  
Conning your way into cohabitation: a primer and how-to guide by S.G. Rogers

Podfic Length: 8:56

[Streaming Link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9vqc38b7fltvf28/habitation%20infiltration.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
